Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-3}{4n} + \dfrac{1}{4n}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-3 + 1}{4n}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-2}{4n}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{-1}{2n}$